Drew's Roserade
Drew's Roserade (Japanese: シュウのロズレイド Shū's Roserade) was Drew's first seen in the . History Hoenn As a Roselia, Roserade first appeared in Now That's Flower Power! when Drew challenged to a Contest Battle to determine who would get some Bluk Berries. It battled against May's Beautifly, managing to stop its with and it with . However, Roselia's was overcome by and it took damage, just as interrupted the match by stealing the . It then destroyed their mecha with and combined the attack with 's to send them blasting off, allowing to retrieve the Berries. Roselia later sat and watched the fireworks that were made with the Bluk Berries. In Win, Lose or Drew!, Roselia was used in the Slateport City Pokémon Contest. In the Appeals Round, it finished an amazing performance by shredding Petal Dance with Magical Leaf and scoring a 29.4. Its first opponent in the Battle Round was May's Beautifly and it won the battle without taking a hit. It was later beaten in the second round by 's . Roselia later appeared in Pros and Con Artists, where it battled Ash's Taillow. It first incapacitated Taillow with Stun Spore and won the match with Solar Beam. In the next episode, Roselia was used in the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest, where it once again got through the Appeals Round, scoring high with a 29.6. In the Battle Round, Roselia was matched against 's . It started off with Magical Leaf, but Medicham avoided the attack by using . Roselia was able to easily and gracefully evade Medicham's before having its Petal Dance sent back at it by Medicham's . Roselia launched a Solar Beam attack, but it was blocked by a shield of ice that Medicham created with its Ice Punch, the attack reflected on the ice and struck Roselia. It was then knocked out by its opponent's . In Disaster of Disguise, it was seen being defeated by Timmy Grimm's , suffering major injuries in the process. Drew rushed Roselia to the Pokémon Center and as a result of its injuries he decided not to enter the Contest. Roselia performed in the Appeals Round of the R1 Contest in Cruisin' for a Losin'. It made a gorgeous entrance with Petal Dance and managed to impress the Contest Judges enough to send Drew through to the Battle Round. In Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut?, Roselia was sent out to battle Jessie's Seviper on while its Trainer attempted to rescue May. It battled alongside a group of wild who were trying to get back the Liechi Berries that Team Rocket stole. Roselia confused Team Rocket by using Petal Dance in the complete wrong direction; the wind blew the attack back and cut the rope May had been tied up in. It then stood back and watched , Beautifly and finish them off. Roselia reappeared at the Hoenn Grand Festival in Hi Ho Silver Wind! when Drew was congratulating May for getting her fifth Ribbon. Later, in the preliminary Appeals Round, Roselia scored Drew a 95, sending him through to the main Appeals Round. In Deceit and Assist, Roselia was seen being by its Trainer along with Masquerain. In Rhapsody in Drew, Roselia was chosen to battle alongside in the quarterfinals against May's Combusken and . Roselia started the battle with Petal Dance, but Skitty's became and incinerated the move. When Flygon stole the attention and left their opponents open to attack, Roselia launched a Solar Beam along with Flygon's Flamethrower, which was stopped by Combusken's Fire Spin. Roselia dodged Skitty's next attack and jumped on Flygon. When Combusken was launched up to Roselia and its partner, it launched a Magical Leaf in order to defend itself, but the move was blown away by Blizzard. Confronted by Combusken's Quick Attack and Skitty's Tackle, Roselia paralyzed them both with Stun Spore, evading their attacks and allowing Flygon to land a direct hit on just as time ran out. Drew won the battle on points, advancing to the semifinals. In the final round, Roselia was used alongside Masquerain against Robert's Milotic and . Despite Drew's determination to win the title of Top Coordinator, he was unable to overcome Robert's tactics. As a result, his Pokémon ended up losing the battle on points. After the final match, Roselia was seen with Masquerain during the party held to celebrate all the hard-working s who participated in the Grand Festival. Kanto After Drew ended his throughout the Hoenn region, he traveled to Kanto to start a new Pokémon Contest circuit and brought along his Roselia. In Spontaneous Combusken!, Roselia was seen enjoying some rest and relaxation at a resort on Chrysanthemum Island alongside its . Drew told that he and Roselia would not be competing in the Chrysanthemum Contest, as they had participated in several competitions lately and could use a break. In May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!, Drew and Roselia arrived at the Indigo Plateau for the Kanto Grand Festival. Roselia teamed up with Solidad's to calm down a that was causing trouble in the Pokémon Center. Solidad revealed that Drew had used Roselia in his very first Pokémon Contest, in which he managed to reach the final round before losing to her. In Thinning the Hoard!, Roselia was used alongside in the against a and a . Roselia combined its Petal Dance with Masquerain's Silver Wind to create a powerful attack, which left the opponents unable to continue battling. As a result, the judges ruled for the opposing team, and Drew was declared the winner of the match. Roselia made its final major appearance in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing. It was used in a two-on-two Contest Battle alongside Drew's Butterfree against May's Combusken and . With a powered Fire Spin heading in their direction, Roselia blasted though it with Petal Dance. Afterwards, Beautifly used the sparks from the Fire Spin in combination with Psychic to attack once again; Roselia defended against them with Magical Leaf, though the attack was burned up. This allowed Combusken to go in for an attack but Butterfree used to send Roselia's flaming Magical Leaf at its opponents. Roselia used Petal Dance which ended up absorbing power from Beautifly's on coming Silver Wind and dealing massive damage to it and Combusken. Combusken, however, broke through with , though Roselia was shielded by Butterfree's . They then combined Solar Beam and to win the battle. May revealed in A Full Course Tag Battle! that Roselia accompanied Drew to Johto, where it was first revealed to have evolved into a Roserade in May's flashback. It then physically appeared watching the finals of the Wallace Cup with Drew, Solidad, and Harley in Strategy With a Smile!. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Roserade Mega Drain|1=Roselia Petal Dance|2=Roselia Stun Spore|3=Roselia Magical Leaf|4=Roselia SolarBeam}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Mega Drain|1=Petal Dance as a Roselia|2=Stun Spore as a Roselia|3=Magical Leaf as a Roselia|4=Solar Beam as a Roselia}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Roserade appeared as a Roselia in the Ash & Pikachu manga, where it was Drew's principal Pokémon. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Petal Dance|1=Magical Leaf|2=Stun Spore|3=SolarBeam}} AP.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Petal Dance|1=Magical Leaf|2=Stun Spore|3=Solar Beam}}}} Trivia * As a Roselia, its size was inconsistent between episodes, but it was always much larger than regular Roselia. * Each of the three times May battled against it, she has lost even though most of her Pokémon that participated had the type advantage. * It is the only one of Drew's Pokémon that has been seen in two evolutionary stages. Related articles Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) de:Drews Roserade es:Roserade de Drew fr:Roserade de Drew it:Roserade di Drew ja:シュウのロズレイド zh:小瞬的罗丝雷朵